In the art, aerodynamically designed bicycles are commonplace at triathlon events. Triathlons are held on every continent throughout the year. As triathlons continue to grow in popularity both professional athletes and non-professional athletes, commonly referred to as age group athletes or “age groupers” are travelling, often by air, to race in events. As most athletes prefer having their own race gear, bikes are transported to these race venues. Packing a bike for transport often involves at least partial disassembly of the bike including the handlebar and aerobar assembly due to size and/or shape of the handlebar components. Upon arrival, the bike and components must be reassembled. The disassembly and reassembly is often non-trivial and often on-site bike mechanical support may be required. For the average age grouper this becomes a stressor and additional time consuming pre-race activity.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.